LotRNow You Are Gone
by Laheara
Summary: How did Celeborn tell Galadriel he was staying in Middle Earth when she was leaving for Valinor and how did she react?


Title: Now You Are Gone  
  
Author: Laheara Email: entsg1efc2002@yahoo.ca Fandom: Lord of the Rings Summary: How Celeborn told Galadriel he was staying in Middle Earth when she was leaving for Valinor. Disclaimer: I don't own the Tolkien characters or the song. But I hope you enjoy them both.  
  
Author's Note: In LotR it is said that Celeborn and Galadriel are separated when she leaves for Valinor and he stays behind to create South Lorien in Mirkwood. Well this is my take on their final moments together. ///////////////////  
  
"I'm staying here in Middle Earth."  
  
Celeborn couldn't look at Galadriel right now. He knew he would loose his resolve if he did. That his love for her would change his mind and he would leave. But this was his home, he belonged here, he wanted to stay. She, however, had seen to much in her long life to want to stay here now. She belonged there, in Valinor, where she would never to see another war. She would never never to see someone she loved die again.  
  
Celeborn believed he still had a part to play in the new world here in Middle Earth. When he finished South Lorien he would feel better. He certainly couldn't stay here. This place, this city, this forest held to many memories of her and his life before. It hurt enough to know he was causing her pain by forcing their separation, but it would be a constant pain to remain here now that she was leaving.  
  
For so long their lives had been intertwined, they had been together for many centuries and had become part of each other. For this reason he know they would never truly be apart. He knew that they would always carry a piece of each other in their hearts.  
  
Galadriel turned away to hide the tear that escaped down her cheek. He stepped forward knowing all to well the pain she was in because he felt it ten fold. He reached out and touched her face turning it back around to face him. She didn't turn fully just on profile and then she sank into his arms and pulled him as close as she possibly could. She began to cry and he wrapped his arms around her tighter then ever. The stood there with his chin resting on her head for a few minutes.  
  
Then next day a group of Elves including Galadriel left for the ships. As they were walking away from the city Galadriel felt she was being watched and turned to see Celeborn on the stairs of their tree. He was standing perfectly straight and she saw a single tear roll down his face as he picked up a bag of his things and walked away to join his group of Elves heading for their new home in South Lorien in the south Mirkwood.  
  
Galadriel knew that Lothlorien would become a ghost city with both its Lord and Lady now gone and this pained her deeply. She loved this city and it's people, but that was the past now. Valinor was the future. As she rejoined her group of Elves she looked up and sent a silent prayer to the Valor to keep Celeborn safe. Little did she know tha the was doing the same for her at that very same moment.  
  
As Galadriel travelled away from the place that had been her home for so long she remembered it, but mostly her time there with Celeborn.  
  
Can not touch Can not hold Can not be together Can not love Can not kiss Can not have each other  
  
Must be strong and I must let go can not say what our hearts had know  
  
How can I not love you what do I tell my heart when do I not want you here in my heart  
  
how does one walk away from all of the memories how do I not miss you now you are gone  
  
can not dream Can not share Sweet and tender moments Can not feel How we felt Must pretend its over  
  
Must be brave And I must go on Must not say What I've known all along  
  
How can I not love you What do I tell my heart When do I not want you Here in my heart  
  
How does one walk away From all of the memories How do I not miss you Now you are gone  
  
How can I not love you?  
  
Must be brave And I must be strong Can not say What I've known all along  
  
How can I not love you What do I tell my heart When do I not want you Here in my heart  
  
How does one walk away From all of the memories How do I not miss you Now you are gone  
  
How do I not love you? Now you are gone.  
  
And so the lovers departed for their new lives in different places but never truly apart.  
  
This ficlet was inspired by a song from the soundtrack of "Anna and the King". I'm sure you saw why when you read the lyrics.  
  
How Can I Not Love You? Joy Enriquez (fSrom Anna and the King)  
  
So what did you think???? Was it good?? I crave feedback. ( Have a great day. 


End file.
